halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
and Master Chief]] The Covenant Plasma Sword (Halo 1), or Energy Sword (Halo 2), was thought at first to be purely ceremonial. They are rarely seen in combat, but are invariably carried by high-ranking Elites. In Halo: Combat Evolved, they are first encountered in Truth and Reconciliation, first wielded by a Infiltrator Elite, then by Gold Elites, while in Halo 2, they are optionally used by SpecOps Elites in the first two levels, otherwise the first level in which they will always appear is Metropolis after killing the Ultra in the Scarab, although you will not use it for too long because it appears at the end of the level. It can be found in Outskirts on Heroic or higher after killing one of the cloaked Elites, just after Sergeant Johnson leaves. The sword can also be found on Outskirts on any difficully also after the part Sargeant Johnson leaves, it is in a building with a dead UNSC Sniper on the floor above there is an Energy Sword lodged in the floor. its first official level is The Arbiter . Though its true functionality is unknown, it seems that the sword's plasma energy is held into a blade-like form with small magnetic field generators built into the handle mechanism. This technology found in all the covenant plasma weapons. In Halo:CE, if the wielder drops the weapon, a fail-safe activates, deactivating the magnetic field without first dispensing the plasma, consuming the handle and destroying the weapon. In Halo 2, a similar fail safe is active when not wielding the weapon directly. The handle must be under pressure from the handler to be activated, so the weapon can be stored. Recent discoveries show that the fail-safe is not always activated, thus Spartans are able to wield the Energy Sword in Halo 2. It also has a new look. In Halo:CE, the sword glows more brightly, therefore making it more difficult to see the actual blade. Halo 2's is less bright. Both the "new" and the "old" Energy Swords show through Active Camouflage. It has a charge of 100 battery units in singleplayer. Varying amounts of energy are taken up by the various means of killing a foe, however normal swipes that merely harm the foe do not consume power. Therefore it may be prudent to hurt a foe until he nears death and finish off with a weapon that has more readily-available ammunition. Around 10 energy is taken by killing a normal opponent, but only 2.5 (2-3) energy is used when killing Flood with it. In multiplayer, there is no limit on the amount of energy the Energy Sword can use before running out. However, like all other "power" weapons, there is always only one Energy Sword on the map in all standard gametypes. wields an energy sword.]] The Energy Sword is one of the very few weapons that can dismember the bodies of dead Combat Forms, preventing their revival by Infection Forms. Doing this, however, will still take up energy. Although very powerful, the Energy Sword has been proven through various tests to be completely useless against Hunters, even when slashing at the weakspot. Most Zealots in Halo: CE (gold Elites) carry an Energy Sword, and White Elites will pull one out if you get close enough. It will only drop the Sword if it has pulled it out; not if you killed it while it is still using its ranged weapon. The sword is extremely powerful and, seen in action in a cutscene during the Halo 2 level The Oracle, the Arbiter slices through extremely thick metal in order to destroy the wires suspending a Gas Mine used as a base by the Heretics. He does this to force the Heretic Leader to come out of hiding and face him in combat (a battle which the Arbiter eventually wins). Tips You can dodge sword lunges in multiplayer by sidestepping away from the hand with the sword. Also, jumping and lunging makes your lunges more accurate It is possible to have an infinate amount of energy in the sword in campaign. All you have to do is empty all of the energy of the sword before completing a level. When you crossover to the next level you'll still have your empty energy sword, but it acts like a normal one. And when you cloak you can see an outline of the sword. Its great for the level Oracle. Just remember to have an empty sword by the end of the Arbiter level. On Legendary difficulty an energy sword is not as handy as in the other difficulties because you have to get up close to your enemy. This isn't the same if you're enemy has one, if you're on the same level as you're enemy that has one, and you don't have any Plasma Grenades, a Fuel Rod Cannon or a Rocket Launcher or a Newb Combo the Elite you're fighting has already won. "The Widowmaker" Used Energy Sword. A.K.A "The Widowmaker" This weapon can only be used in single-player campaign after an energy sword has been depleted to zero energy. Even after an energy sword has been used up, it can still prove to be a useful melee weapon. From the severe and violent attack animations this melee weapon has been dubbed "The Widowmaker", it has other names such "Des"(pronounced "dez" for dead energy sword) "Wifebeater", or the "Ghetto Stick". It has the quickest, and most consistent melee attack rate of any other weapon in the game. It has the same attack speed as a lit plasma sword when not locked and lunging, some have even said it to be equal in ferocity to that of a charging Brute's attack. the advantages to such a weapon is not only it's speed, but also the ability of knockback. This weapon can be used in any level that has energy swords. Tactics It's not much but you will notice that enemies without shields always recoil after taking a melee hit, with rapid successive blows, the enemy will fall quickly. Enemies with shields won't recoil as much. it's most effective (and satisfying) against Grunts, Jackals, Drones, shieldless Elites and sentinels. be warned though, killing sentinels with melee attacks harm the player slightly. People looking for a challenge might want to take on a charging brute with this weapon. It's semi effective on shielded elites, extremely useful on flood, and completely useless on hunters. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Multiplayer In multiplayer, there is no limit on the amount of energy the Energy Sword can use before running out. However, like all other "power" weapons, there is always only one Energy Sword on the map in all standard gametypes. It is a very effective, very dangerous weapon that most players show contempt for. It is known to be an unsportsmanlike, unfair, and unbalanced weapon, as it nearly guarantees the sword-wielder kills. Appearances The energy sword has appeared in Halo 1, but it could not be weilded by the player. It replaced the flamethrower from Halo PC. It returned again for Halo 2, and this time could be weilded. It is set again for Halo 3, and it is known that it will have depleting energy, however, specifics on the weapons power, total energy, etc, have not been revealed. Related Links *Unlimited Sword *Energy Sword Locations (Multiplayer) Images Image:Energysword-Halo1.jpg Image:Arbiter wields sword.jpg Image:Ohh crap!.jpg Image:H2PSword.jpg Image:Energy sword elite.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Weapons